


Thoughtless

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Smutastic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Hello!!! Do you take Golly prompts on here? Seeing as this is all over my blog right now, here is a dialogue prompt if you’re tempted: “Some rough hot sex and no thinking would be nice right now.”
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 34





	Thoughtless

“Some rough hot sex and no thinking would be nice right now,” Gail mumbles into her drink.

When Gail hears the person beside her laugh, she immediately sits up straight, ready to destroy whatever interloper has decided to step between her and her melancholy. Couldn’t a woman who had just come from being berated from her mother at the monthly Peck family dinner drown her sorrows in peace? 

But when Gail turns to look she’s stunned by how hot the woman who had dared to laugh actually is.

“Was that a request or were you being rhetorical?” The woman asks with a smile that’s almost as infuriating as the smug way she takes a sip of her drink while she waits for a response.

Gail takes in the woman’s nerdy glasses, her long dark hair, and the smile that’s just slightly crooked. Gail decides that she kind of looks like a librarian. Her eyes skate down to where the top buttons of the woman’s checkered shirt are undone. A sexy librarian. Gail hadn’t known it before, but maybe that could be her thing.

She doesn’t realize that her eyes have gotten trapped in the cleavage until she hears a throat clear.

“Eyes are up here.”

God, she’s still so smug, and Gail is overcome with the desire to wipe that damn smirk off of her face. The desire is so strong that she actually has to force herself to stay in her own stool.

“I don’t know. You don’t strike me as the have rough-hot-sex-with-a-stranger type.”

“So then what type do I strike you as?”

“The nerdy, cuddling type. You probably have a bookshelf of titles I can’t even pronounce.”

The woman finishes her drink and tosses a few bills on the counter. She leans over, close enough that Gail can smell her perfume and feel her breath and she says, “Well why don’t you come over and find out for yourself?”

Gail could actually admit she’s stunned enough to nearly fall off of her stool, but there’s little more that she can do than just watch as the woman walks-no, wait, she fucking saunters away. It was only as the mystery woman steps out the door that Gail’s body finally springs into action. She downs the rest of her drink and pushs past a confused Dov and Chris who had just walked into the Penny.

She catches hold of the door of the cab just before it closes, “Hey.” 

“What took you so long?” The woman asks as she slides over.

“Gail.”

“Hmmm…?”

Gail slides all the way over, until her side was pressed against Holly’s. It was her turn to lean close. “My name is Gail. I just want you to have something to scream when I’m making you come. Though I also answer to God.”

“My name’s Holly. And who said you get to go first?”

Gail swallows hard but doesn’t say anything. In fact, neither of says a word until Holly is thanking the driver and Gail is having to hurry to catch up to the brunette as she makes her way to a townhouse. 

She’s barely through the door, when she feels her back colliding with it. The air is pushed out of her lungs as the door slams shut beneath her with the force of Holly’s kiss. Gail doesn’t have enough time to appreciate the contrast of the softness of Holly’s lips with the forcefulness that she’s kissing her. She’s moving too quickly and Gail’s just trying to keep up. But she is trying and she lets out a moan at the first swipe of Holly’s tongue into her mouth. 

She doesn’t realize that Holly’s body is the only thing holding her up, her feet barely touching the ground as Holly’s hips press between hers and her back scrapes against the wooden door, until she tries to pull her closer. Her hands pull against Holly’s back, moving up to her shoulders, before tangling into dark locks. Wanting to take at least a little bit of control of the situation, she pulls hard and forces a different angle, before their mouths are slanting together again and again. And with the moan she manages to swallow from Holly, she feels like maybe she might be. At least until Holly shifts so that one of her legs is now pressing between Gail’s and it’s enough to actually lift her off the ground.

Gail slams back, her head thudding against the door but the pain isn’t enough to distract her from the way Holly is moving against her. She surprises herself when she lets out a whimper as Holly’s teeth dig into her now exposed neck. It another sharp jolt of pain but she loves it and she wants more.

“Harder.”

Holly’s hands get a firm grip on her ass, and she presses against her even harder as the next bite sinks into her neck at the spot where it meets her shoulder. God she wants to feel even more and she manages to get a hand between them to start on the buttons of Holly’s shirt. Taking the cue, but still keeping Gail firmly pressed against the door, Holly manages to rid them both of their shirts before their lips meet again and her hands start working at the button of Gail’s jeans.

Gail is glad that Holly is kissing her or the sound she makes when she feels Holly’s hand slip into her pants and against her would be even more obscene and embarrassing. But really who the fuck cares? She has absolutely no shame as her hips move to match the way Holly is rubbing against her. She doesn’t know where the sense of urgency comes from but she is suddenly aware that if she doesn’t actually feel Holly against her soon she’s going to explode.

Seeming to read her mind, Holly’s hand slips inside the thin cloth previously separating them and her fingers slide between slick, swollen folds. She cries out when Holly’s slides two fingers inside her without any warning. She curls her fingers making Gail see stars before thrusting in again even harder. Her leg tightens around Holly’s waist, encouraging Holly to put her whole body into fucking her against the door. She can feel the coil in her lower belly tightening and she’s getting dangerously close with the way Holly keeps pounding into her. When Holly slips a third finger in and presses her palm against Gail’s clit she’s a goner. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts before Gail is crying out as the coil snaps completely.

When her orgasm finally subsides, Holly returns her to shaking legs. She pulls desperate breaths into her lungs. But Holly stays close, bearing most of her weight.

Unlike moments before Holly is gentle as brushes sweaty hair out of Gail’s face. “Are you still thinking?”

Gail is still panting but she manages to ask, “If I say yes, what are you going to do about it?”

Holly doesn’t answer, just gives her a long, deep kiss before pulling away completely. 

“You’ll see.”

Gail lets herself get dragged to Holly’s room where she doesn’t think for the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
